The present invention relates in general to air induction and distribution systems and, in particular, to a twist lock assembly for an air induction and distribution system.
Air induction and distribution systems, such as those for automotive internal combustion engines, are well known. A typical automotive internal combustion engine air induction system includes a plurality of connections between various components of the system including, but not limited to, an air cleaner assembly, a resonator, and a throttle body. The types of connections utilized typically require the use of hand tools to assemble in order to provide an airtight connection at the joints. Any connection less than an airtight connection reduces the efficiency of the air induction and distribution system.
It would be desirable to provide a means for sealing the joints on connections in an air induction and distribution system and the like that can seal the joints in an airtight manner and does not require the use of power tools or the like for assembly.